Innocenti
by Renee the Rabid Squirrel
Summary: [Complete!] *My entry for Chibizoo's YGO contest* ~Part 1 of The Seekers trilogy~ Malik, an insane member of a magick-using, sexual group called 'The Seekers' is visited by a pure-hearted, violet-eyed beauty who has powers the group needs to obtain. Yaoi.
1. I

A/N: This is supposed to be a one-shot, but of course, my computer is very, very sad. This is my submission for ChibiZoo's Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction contest. For more information, visit my profile page.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~  
  
Innocenti  
  
Once again, I find myself scrubbing the windows like a madman, intent on removing any speck of grime I might see. Cleaning is the only thing that keeps me from killing myself, really, other than the fact that I don't want to give up the comfort of the gathering. It's not easy, being me. It's not easy when you are born into this world with a comatose mother and a psychotic father. It's not easy when you think you're finally safe, you've finally gotten away...and then someone comes along and kills your sister. Isis...she was my only reason for living then. The only reason I went to school, the only reason I tried to limit the amount of times the cold blade of a dagger sliced through my skin.   
  
Oh, but ever since I met him...ever since I met Bakura...everything's changed. Everything...well, except for the fact that I'm a certified nutcase. If someone were to test me, they'd put me right into an asylum, no questions asked. They don't understand...they don't understand the pain, the pain that constantly rages within me, that I have to expel. The only way to do so is with more pain, but that kind is delicious...it licks up your spine like a lithesome flame, the kind of pain you get when you see your blood spill over your hand. The taste...I'm addicted to blood, any blood. I remember when some kid called me a vampire back when I was in school. I also remember that kid being labelled as a missing person the next day. They never found him. They never will.   
  
A small noise penetrates the silence of the small hut which I now call my home. It sounds...almost like a flute; it's familiar to me. I have every reason to believe that it exists, and every reason to believe that it doesn't. That's what happens when you become a seeker.  
  
I remember, there was a deep gash in my left leg, and I was writhing on the sidewalk, my blood spilling and my passionate agony rising. There he was, with his sinister little smirk that proclaimed his virility, his brown eyes holding a sparkle to them that I had only seen once...in the mirror. Was he as mad as I? He shook his head at me, saying suicide was weak. I asked him what better way? What better way to die than to know you and only you are the one who gave you the privilege of ending it all? He laughed. He laughed and I think it was then that it dawned on me how fucking gorgeous he was.  
  
I remember how he propped me up on a garbage can, muttering something in what sounded like...I can't describe it. There are no words. Amazing, it was, how my leg suddenly began to heal itself, how the tendons and cords bound themselves together again, how the muscle moved back into place, how the skin grew over...and there was no scar. I looked up inquisitively, then. Trying to figure out just who he was and why, and then he told me.   
  
"Malik," he said. "I am one with the ultimate creator, the giver of life, the sustainer, the one supplying power so that we may all co-exist. Come with me and join us." I was shocked, mostly because I hadn't told him my name. I hadn't spoke to him at all, and the thought frightened me. "Come to the gathering tonight with me. If you are deemed worthy, we can initiate you into us."  
  
"Us?" I felt so pathetic, so juvenile. Here I was, without a clue about what this attractive man was telling me.  
  
"The seekers. The seekers of the Innocenti." I looked at him inquisitively, trying to get my muddled brain to process what he said. Of course, I fainted, so that didn't help all that much.  
  
I remember when he brought me to the campfire, how it glowed like an ethereal dancer, spinning silk and throwing sparkles into the dark night sky. It was a clear night; the moon shone overhead with a sparse light that kissed the trees gently. He sat me down, outside the circle of people. I could not be one with the circle yet; I must be worthy.   
  
Looking around, there were five people altogether. A tall brunette, with piercing blue eyes, as well as a teen with honey hair who looked like he was anxious about being there. Then there was a shy-looking boy who mirrored Bakura and yet was completely opposite, like he was the good and Bakura was the evil. There was also a shorter man, with strange black hair and blond highlights, with a bit of red at the ends. Of course, there was Bakura...every time I looked at him I shivered, thoughts of hard, passionate sex invading my mind.  
  
The brunette spoke. "I call this enchanted meeting of the seekers to order. We shall commence the opening ritual." A dagger was passed around, each person slit their hand with a different insignia. Once that was done, each person placed their palms against another's. I was ready to get up and leave, thinking this was just their cracked up version of that Ya-Ya Sisterhood book. I was wrong.   
  
They started to hum, a deep, resonating sound that travelled straight to my heart. As the pitch rose, I could feel the ground start to sway...yet we were not moving. Their voices rose higher, some of them leaping up into harmony, and I could see a faint white glow encompassing them. Louder and more melodious their tones became, and my heart screamed at me, cried for me to join them, become caught up in the rhythm and lose myself like I so desperately desired. The glow became brighter, and I could see that the five had the most serene looks on their faces.   
  
~*~  
  
On to part 2... 


	2. II

Here we go!  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, how I wished I could be like that...life was always hectic, always rushing, always trying to mould me into something I didn't want to be...that's why I went insane. It wasn't me, it was the world around me. Just as I was about to scream at them to let me join in, they started to lower their voices back down. They soon stopped, as did the while glow. At the exact same time, they all opened their eyes.   
  
"You wish to have him be one of us?" asked the brunette. I assumed he was the leader.  
  
"He has the power, the knowledge. It can be felt Seto, don't try to tell me you cannot feel it radiate off his skin, that you cannot see it jump madly in his lavender eyes, begging for release." Everything he says enraptures me...it's no secret that I like men, I don't think I've ever liked a woman in my entire life. Bakura...Bakura made me so...so...  
  
"Indeed, I feel it." The others nodded their heads in assent.   
"He should join us." said the one with the tri-coloured hair.  
  
"I agree, Yami. He most definitely should. Now...who should do the initiation..." the brunette trailed off, his eyes roving towards Bakura's lookalike. "Ryou?" The pale teen shook his head violently. "Yami...no, you had the last one. Joey." The blond shook his head, muttering something completely unintelligible. "Bakura."  
  
"It would be my honour." He entwined my hand with his, his eyes piercing through to my very soul. "Let's take a walk."  
  
If I had only known what initiation was. If I had only known...I might have ran away and checked myself into the penitentiary for all the people I had to get rid of. Who am I kidding? No I wouldn't. I would not have traded that night for the world. The carnal bliss that encompassed me as he drove into me again and again with reckless abandon, the blood I drew from him as I raked my nails across his back, screaming his name over and over...what a taste. Never had I experienced such a wonder. Never would I again.  
  
The bastard used me. Granted, I never looked for a lovey-dovey 'hold me!' type of relationship, but I hate being ignored. Of course, that's exactly what he did...he gave me the best goddamn fuck of my life, and he never so much as touched me again. He barely even talks to me, fuck. I hate him. I hate him with a passion, the same passion that still yells at me to just jump him as soon as he gets back to our home ground.  
  
I'm the only one who lives here full time; apparently everyone else has a life. Wow, that would've been nice to get...a life. Seto...well, he's Seto Kaiba, teen billionaire and chief executive officer of KaibaCorp. Yami does some professional skateboarding; Ryou's amazingly gifted for his age and is studying anthropology at the local university. Bakura goes out and steals things, then sells the useless stuff for profit. Joey...now he's a character. He always seems reluctant to be here, which is odd, because he's one of the original members. Ryou, Otogi and I were all initiated. Oh yeah, I'm not the newbie anymore since Otogi came in, with those freakishly huge green eyes of his. It almost gives me the creeps. I'm the housemaid...la dee frickin' da.  
  
"Hi."  
  
I whirl around, wondering where my pocket knife was when I needed it most. There in front of me stands a boy maybe a year younger than me, with bright violet eyes and an appearance much like Yami's. Fuck, what the hell is with all these doubles? He looks at me, slightly alarmed, but not scared. Funny, most people run from me screaming when I turn around and face them. Not this boy, he's different, he's so...pure looking. Suddenly I have an urge to just hold him in my arms, and I shove it away. My insanity is starting to get the better of me. I would kick him out...but there's something special about him...I can feel it. I can sense something from within him, and dammit I'm going to find out what it is. "Who are you?"  
  
"Yugi. Who are you?"  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"It's not every day you meet someone who lives in the woods full time."  
  
He's got a good point there. I walk closer, but not too close. For all I know this vision of goodness is plotting my death this very second. Well, if he is, I hope it's full of pain. That would be wonderful. "Hm."  
  
"Can...can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks, shyly, as if he's afraid to say what he obviously needs to say. The little one is twitching with nervousness, for Christ's sake. Not that I'm Christian or anything.  
  
"You already are."  
  
"I know, but...this is a little more personal than 'hi, how are you'. Maybe if you could give me your name first...?"  
  
"Malik." He smiles with his mouth, his amethyst eyes not following suit. "Don't smile unless it's a true one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mouth is smiling but your eyes are screaming for something else."  
  
"I need to talk to someone...someone who'll understand me. My best friend...well...he just wouldn't get it, you know? The reason I smiled is because I like your name."  
  
I'm puzzled at this. "Why?"  
  
"I just do...it's a nice name. Maybe I should just go..." he trails off, frowns and makes to leave. No, he can't leave yet, I haven't figured out that damn aura he emits. It's so strange to me, and somehow I feel like I've always known it. I loosely grab his wrists, and he turns his head towards me in inquisition.  
  
"Stay and talk if you need to." His eyes brighten, and he sits on a nearby stool as I continue to scrub the windows.  
  
"Thank you...I'm still finding it amazing you want me here...not too many complete strangers want anything to do with me. They think I'll rob them blind or something. Well, where do I start. My best friend...I think I'm in love with him." Now THAT piqued my curiosity. Love was always something so far out of my reach, so unattainable. I remember when Isis used to read me those fairy tales from bright, kid-friendly books...love was prevalent, so common, so easily found there. It's too bad reality took the only love I had from me - Creator help my sister now. Since then, I've always craved to hear a love story of any kind, it's just another one of my many obsessions as of late.  
  
~*~  
  
Keep going on to part 3... 


	3. III

Well, well, well. You've made it this far, congratulations. Keep reading and I hope you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
"He...it's like he knows, even though I haven't told him. I guess I've been a little flirtatious, I tend to get like that with people I like. It's just...it seems he might like me back, but he's afraid to tell me, like something awful's going to happen if he does." He sighs, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Maybe if I just told him...but what if I'm wrong?"  
  
"Don't look at me. The only relationship I had lasted half an hour." He gapes at me, his mouth open wide. "There aren't any flies to catch." He closes his plush, pink lips...did I just think plush? Hm. Well, it can't be denied there's a certain appeal to him, kind of like a small innocent child...holy shit.  
  
"That short? I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be. Keep going, this is interesting for me; there's not much to do out here besides clean the place." Could he be the Innocenti? The one we've been searching for all this time? Everything he does exudes pure goodness, it's overwhelming.  
  
"That's not even half of it. I come here often, usually at night. It's always been so tranquil here in the woods...but a few months ago I started to hear voices. It was a beautiful sound, so many harmonies at one time. I kept running towards it, trying to find it. It would get louder and louder and then it would just die away.  
  
"Finally, last night I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see where it was coming from. I ran and I ran, the tune sounding so close...and then I got dizzy, colours were flashing through my eyes. I tried to get rid of them, I needed to see who was singing that music..." Tears start to fall down his cheeks, and I stop my cleaning to step closer.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy, going on about hearing voices and seeing colours in the middle of the night. I just...I need to be there, to be a part of it all, to add my voice...I think I'll go insane if I don't..." He bursts into tears, and I find myself with my hand on his shoulder, far too close to him for my own good. "I need...I need to be with them..."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"You're just humouring me, aren't you? Trying to pacify me until you get a chance to call an asylum."  
  
"Please. If I did that they'd cart me away and leave you behind." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Yugi stands up, making no motion to remove my hand from his shoulder.  
  
"I should go now. Thank you for listening to me." To my surprise, he holds me, and I can feel a gentle warmth spread through my body. If this is what it's like to hold him, I wonder what it would be like to fuck him. He looks up at me, his purple orbs shining with past tears and smiles, a true smile this time. He had better release me soon, or he's not going to be able to walk straight, or even stand upright for what I'd like to do to him. Yugi lets go and walks out the door, closing it gently. I honestly think he's the one...  
  
~*~  
  
We sit at the firelight, our palms pressed together, awaiting the serenity that flows through us with our song. Slowly, Joey starts it off, his voice hitting a low c. We all follow, our blood mingling with one another, the lovely feeling washing over us in gentle waves. As our voices rise, the feeling becomes stronger, just bordering on the edge of passion. We die down, the power slowly ebbing away. The white light fades and I open my eyes...Joey looks like he's on the verge of a breakdown. The others pay no heed, and the prayer ritual begins.   
  
"By my word...may what we do not harm a single undeserving being on this earth." Hm, I wonder who Seto thinks is deserving of harm.  
  
"By my word...I pray we gain the knowledge to make a difference in our world." That would be Ryou, always thirsting to know more.  
  
"By my word...may our search be not in vain, that we shall gain power beyond limits." Stupid-ass power-hungry Bakura. If Yugi IS the innocenti, I'll pay with my life to keep him away from that white-haired bastard.  
  
"By my word...may we stand together for all eternity." Looks like the newbie really likes the group. Otogi's always been one for stability, from what I've gathered.  
  
"By my word...may lovers rejoice on this eve of celebration." Translation: Yami wants Seto after the ritual. Maybe that's why Joey looks so depressed; I imagine it would be hard to watch someone else make suggestive comments to the one you lost your virginity to. Yes, the story of Yami, Seto and Joey is a complicated one. It's best not to elaborate.  
  
"By my word..." the blond takes in a shaky breath. It's as if something large is weighted on his shoulders. "I pray for guidance in my decision." What decision? Well, he isn't saying anything else, so I guess it's my turn.  
  
"By my word...I pray for the young one to find his choir and join his voice." They all look at me strangely. Of course they would, they have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, after all. It wouldn't be wise to mention Yugi. I don't thing they like visitors here.  
  
"Joey? Malik?"  
  
We turn, and there, shining in the dull moonlight, is Yugi, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and a need so great it almost blows me away. I sneak a glance at the rest of the seekers. Yes, I'm sure they can feel it too, the purity that he emanates is so powerful that no one, not one of us could ignore it. Seto stands and walks over to where the boy is standing, while Yami is hurriedly looking through our Daryni, sort of our 'Bible' if you will.  
  
"What is your name."  
  
"Yugi." he answers, looking over Seto thoughtfully. Suddenly Joey springs up, runs over and pulls Yugi away from the brunette.  
  
"You can't! You can't do this! He can't be the one!" Crystal tears run down the blond's face, and I can't help but wonder if Joey is the best friend Yugi was talking about.  
  
"You can feel his power as well as the rest of us, Joey. We need that power in order to survive. We will die off without it and our generation will cease to exist."  
  
"Now that we've found him we have no more means of existing anyways. We formed to seek. Now we've found, so what else is there left to do?" He was screaming now, clutching Yugi like a mother clings to her child.  
  
"We finish the ritual and we become the chosen ones." states Seto, his face neutral.  
  
"No...he doesn't deserve this! He never did anything!"   
  
Yami whistles in order to draw attention to himself, the high pitched noise making me cover my ears. I hate loud whistling.  
  
~*~  
  
One more part left! You can do it! 


	4. IV

This is the last part! Be proud!  
  
~*~  
  
"He doesn't have to do anything. If you remember, Joey, the innocenti must be willing. If we tarnish the innocence then we die instantly." Yami says, calm as could be.  
  
"Joey...what's going on?" Joey looks at Yugi and breaks down completely, sitting down on the grass and pulling the boy into his lap. "Joey...?" The blond can't answer, only hold Yugi tighter and sob into his hair. "Malik...can you explain this to me?"  
  
"I can try...you see Yugi...we are the seekers of the one we call the innocenti, the innocent chosen one. If we are to harness their power we shall become immortal and will have the power to do so much more than we already have. However, in order to get to that power...the power is... only achieved through intercourse." Yugi is silent for the moment, stroking Joey's arm in an attempt to calm him down.   
  
"So, in order for any of you to access this 'power' I supposedly have...I have to sleep with you willingly?" I nod solemnly, unsure of what Yugi would make of this. "I...I can't just go around and sleep with all of you, there's no way that's going to happen."   
  
"You don't have to sleep with anyone." I kick myself internally for soothing him this way, and I can feel Bakura's anger rise. It's the one part of him that's so powerful and erotic...I really have to stop thinking about him like that.  
  
"So this is it? We do all this work and searching only to have to wait?" he snarls, his fury travelling along the ground in invisible criss-crosses.  
  
"You fucking touch him and I'll kill you." Joey seethes, and I instantly wish I was the one who said that.  
  
"Please. I don't have a death wish. I'll have him sooner or later, make no mistake." Bakura crosses his arms and I want to skewer his over-confident, arrogant ass on a hot metal pole. Disturbing? Well, keep in mind who you're talking to.  
  
"Can I join you though? Even though I don't...I can't..." Yugi falters, his head hanging low and his fingers interlacing with Joey's bootlaces. Otogi glances at Yugi sympathetically, but doesn't speak, having next to no authority. Everyone knows Seto's word is law. How that came to be I do not know...but we haven't been doing too badly so far. The brunette in question sat down beside Yugi and held out a hand.  
  
"Of course. You are the one we've been waiting for; there is no reason you should not be part of the circle."   
  
"Yug, no. You shouldn't-" Yugi obviously didn't listen, as I can gather from the way he's kissing his blond friend. It shuts him up pretty effectively...and Christ...those two look so hot - get a grip, Malik. Yugi pulls away and looks Joey straight in the eye.  
  
"I have to. I need to Joey, I can't...I can't go on without this, I..." He sighs, nuzzling the taller boy's neck. "You wouldn't understand." Yugi takes the hand offered by Seto and joins us inside the circle for the closing. If you're wondering, the closing is the same as the opening. A cycle, never stopping, always flowing. The knife is passed around, and each person cuts their symbol once again. Mine is a daisy. Stop laughing, I mean it.  
  
When the knife comes to Yugi, though, it's as if he's been planning this. He draws a halo on his palm, wincing as the blade cuts through his pale flesh...oh, how intoxicatingly sweet his blood must taste, if only I could have a little... . Our palms press together and I start the sound this time, concentrating my energy. The others join in...but it's different this time. It's gloriously different. As our power rises, I can feel my soul rocketing higher and higher in bliss, and I bite down on my lip to keep myself from moaning aloud. That didn't last too long. I keep raising my voice, higher and louder until I'm screaming, we're all screaming and it's all white energy, sparkling with colour all around...  
  
We slowly come down, exhausted from the mental climax we experienced. Not one ceremony had ever been like that. I open my eyes and they meet Yugi's violet ones, sparkling with awe and passion. "Is...is it always like this?"  
  
I smirk. "You MADE it like this. Consider yourself a very lucky person. Welcome aboard." He smiles at me, and I once again have the unexplainable urge to just hold him in my arms. Judging by the way Joey is glaring at me...I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I suppose my history as a psychotic doesn't help. Oh well. Tomorrow is another day...  
  
END INNOCENTI  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. Please let me know what you think in a review. I plan to have two more parts in this trilogy, one called 'Thief', and one called 'Memoirs'. Those are the tentative titles for now. I have no idea when I'll write them.  
  
I really hope I win the contest! Oh, and if you wish to enter the contest yourself, go to my profile page - the link to the contest website is there. Be sure you read the rules before you submit!   
  
Have a great day! 


End file.
